


Saturn

by he_wants_to_write



Series: Destiel One Shot Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Song: Saturn (Sleeping At Last), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_wants_to_write/pseuds/he_wants_to_write
Summary: Dean discovers interesting information while star gazing with his favorite angel.





	Saturn

Dean hated to admit to himself; sometimes he was more of a nerd than he teased Sam to be. Their last encounter with God had him thinking and wondering about the infamous questions about the creation of everything there is.

Sometimes, he'd sit on the bunker's rooftop, three or four cans of beer in hands. He'd look up at the starry sky and let his mind forget about the weight he felt like he had on his shoulders. 

Tonight was one of those nights. 

But this time he wasn't alone.

"I wasn't aware of this particular spot in the bunker." Castiel spoke, sitting on the ground by the hunter's side. 

Dean chuckled and nodded. "It's cool as hell. Kinda makes me feel like an angsty teenager being up here."

The angel's eyes travel Dean's face, searching for understatement. "Why being in a certain place would turn you into a younger human?"

Being used to Cas' quirks, Dean took a swing of his beer and just shrugged. "It's more like, being here makes me feel lighter, I don't know. It just does."

Silence took place as the beer was emptied while the minutes passed. Green eyes were glued to the dark sky, curious and lost within the spotted lights. Castiel did the same, smirking to himself, a motion which Dean took notice. 

"What'cha smiling about?" The hunter spoke, breaking the silence. The angel looked at the cemented, rough ground beneath them. 

"Memories from centuries ago." He muttered. 

Dean took another sip of his drink, the reply sparking his interest. "You wanna share?"

Castiel's finger traced the cement, looking for the words to say. "I was remembering how beautiful it was when my father created them."

"Created what?" Dean felt his question be swallowed by the night. He twitched in curiosity. 

"The stars, or the planets, actually." 

Of course, Dean sometimes would forget how old Cas actually was. He would totally erased from his mind the fact that probably one of the most ancient being, most powerful, celestial form of life, was compressed into this vessel, now sitting cross-legged by his side, tracing the colorless cement with his finger as his blue orbs found a new point of interest; his own green ones.

The realization and being under Cas' gaze at that moment made him breathe a little rougher. Or maybe it was the beer. Maybe. 

"It was, beautiful, I would say," 

"Was it like, an explosion or something? Big Bang and all?" He felt small as he asked. 

Cas nodded slightly, letting his head hang a bit and a few strands of black hair - almost blue under the moonlight - fall against his forehead.

"Basically. However, it wasn't a 'bang', it was a subtle cloud of light that expanded and materialized. It took him seven days to create the Earth, but he did the entire universe in a matter of, well, hours. In Earth time." 

Dean listened to his voice like it was the voice of God himself. He wouldn't doubt if it really were. 

"Me and my siblings were impressed and we watched everything. Some of us even helped to create a few elements."

The hunter's interest seemed to never fail to spike at that moment. "What did you helped with?" 

Castiel then smiled. A full, ear to ear smile, as his eyes lifted to wonder through the dark, starry sheet, until it stopped somewhere, as if he had found what he was looking for. Dean didn't noticed that. He was still stuck on the sight of Cas' smile. 

The angel spoke, euphoria and what seemed like proud evident in his ton. "I helped, basically I created that one. The idea was mine and my father used to say it was one of his favorites." 

Castiel pointed, drifting Dean's eyes away from his face. It took a few seconds for the hunter to find which one he was referring to. He leaned in and nearly touched his own cheek with Cas', in order to know exactly where he was pointing at. 

It was just like a normal star, shining brightly yet timidly against the black sky. "Which one is that? Is it one of those constellations everyone talks about?"

Castiel smirked. "No. That's a planet. That's Saturn."

If Dean didn't admire Cas enough, that moment made up for it all. He was dumb folded to think that his favorite planet, that one that used to amaze him when he would glance through Sam's books when they were younger, the planet of rings, was the creation of no one other than Castiel.

"Wow." Was all he managed to say. He felt drunk, but not with alcohol. 

Cas secretly admired the way the stars reflected on Dean's bright eyes, how the freckles and spots stood out under that faint, weak light from the above. 

"That's awesome, Cas." The Winchester mumbled and glanced at the angel as he smiled. "I totally get why God liked it. I mean, why rings? How did you came up with that?" 

"Honestly, I can't recall very well. I have a faint memory of thinking that it would protect the planet, since it's mostly gas and storms. My father, he liked the idea so much that he created meteors just so they would end up falling in the gravitational rotation of the rings."

Dean chuckled. "Well, the dinosaurs didn't appreciate that." 

"I remember that as well."

"They were frickin' rad. I mean, the T-Rex." 

"That was Michael's idea."

"Of course it was." 

Castiel found himself laughing lightly. Dean even had forgotten about the beer. The presence of the angel already made him tipsy enough. 

"And what about Earth? Oceans, volcanoes, all that?"

"Earth was entirely my father's creation. Animals and life forms were a collective work. Then humans were entirely his project again." 

Most of the time, if the hunter had his mind in such place, he would feel so small that he would think he is nothing. Just a dust in the entirety of the universe. It made him anxious sometimes. But right now, watching the night sky and listening to Cas, didn't made him feel small. It was quite the opposite.

Dean felt alive, maybe more than he should, he thought. He felt almost complete. 

His chest filled with some kind of warm adrenaline that made him want to smile. "Must've been cool, sketching out all of those weird creatures."

Castiel only nodded, taking notice of the hunter's position; leaned in, as if still looking for Saturn, vision glued upwards, forearms resting on bent knees and a faint smile laid upon his lips; peace in his features. 

Dean wondered about how Castiel managed to tie himself to so many great things, how he has been a part of him since the beginning.

For Castiel, his dad's most beautiful creation was just that, sitting beside him, taking all of the world around him, including Cas' attention and admiration. His soul was definately brighter than Saturn. 

Then their eyes met as Dean was about to say something, but lost track of his mind when the encounter of gazes happened. He knew he loved Cas for as long as he can remember, but it was always the same rush, the same surprise and adrenaline every time moments like this would happen. 

Castiel felt the same, only wishing he could create something as beautiful, complex and rare as Dean Winchester.

The angel thought Dean's eyes put the sky and the stars to shame. 

And those were the only things that witnessed their kiss that night. The rooftop of the bunker had became Dean's favorite spot, right there, under his favorite star.


End file.
